Alchemysts Guild
The Alchemysts Guild was started by the Ancients with the sole dedication to acquire material metals to build planets and galaxies through a process called Materia Prima. They work closely with the Astronymers Guild and the Shipwryghts Guild, who work together to harmonize planetary systems. Origins Before the guild, Alchemy was practiced soley by priests in the Ancient clans who sought to understand the natural world. This study spawned the discovery of the seven metals, and, through exhaustive experimentation, gave considerable advancements to the Ancients way of life. For a time, the Ancients flourished in science and understanding of their home planet of Orbis . This gave rise to an official guild of Alchemysts who's sole purpose was to advance their way of life, and pass on their findings to the next generation. Early Discoveries The first notable discoveries in alchemy had been condensed into four unique stages of Calcination. These were: *Nigredo, or 'Blackening' as made by fire *Albedo, or 'Whitening' *Citrinitas, or 'yellowing', othewise known as Xanthosis *Rubedo, or 'reddening', the final stage As Orbis became increasingly populated with the ancients, the seven metals became more sparse and regulated by the guilds with mercenaries protecting unmined veins of ore from rogue factions trying to perform practices on their own. During this period, Orbis went into a state of panic as resources began to run short. Famine and plague began to set in, and mankind needed a much deserved miracle. Soon enough, that miracle came in a radical form of Alchemy that was to change mankind forever. Guild Rankings Given the complex nature of their science, the guild held a number of positions. Apprentice: Journeyman: Alchemyst: Court Alchemyst: Planetary Alchemy Amidst the panic of the shortage, a lowly apprentice of the guild named Drakis Saurius theorized the idea that these precious metals could be formed into more than their pedestrian uses; they could be used to create more. Since Gold, or 'Aurum' was noted to be the metal of the sun, Drakis acquired a piece of Aurum to calcinate before his master and discover a startling conclusion. If each night we gaze upon the stars wondering what lies beyond, why would there not be beings on those stars saying the same for us. Such a concept spawned numerous theories that Orbis, like many other stars in the sky, were mere creations from the same source, a 'materia prima' that could lie within the old texts and teachings of the long lost ancients.. While nothing more than a simple theory, Drakis' master sought to oust him from the guild altogether (more likely for his tempermant than the theory itself) and the young man disappeared in and aroun Orbis for many ages. Finally, according to an old test, he returned as court alchemyst to a lord who fancied his abilities, and upon the death of his old master, became in high standing with the guild. It was here his planetary theories resurfaced, and began his initial search for the Materia Prima, also synonmous with 'The Awakening'.